7th Heaven
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: I invite some characters over to play a little game. One shot. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review thanks! NO HATERS EVER!


_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys I decided to do a crossover one shot with most of my stories and I was when I invited Vegeta, Suika, Sonic, Neon, Kumiko, Gohan, and Takanoko to a party. I am the host of this party and anything in my story can happen. I am a girl that has a fox tail with a white tip, my hair is red, my ears are black, my eyes are like a cat's and they are blue, I wear blue shorts that go up to my thighs, my shirt is white, I have black saiyan armor boots. I also have a blue vest with no sleeves._

_Vegeta: What kind of party is it?_

_Phantomgirl7: You'll find out soon._

_Sonic: So what happens?_

_Phantomgirl7: I said you will find out soon. Now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 And Only: Let's Have A Party! Let's Play Seven Minutes In Heaven!**_

_**Narrators P.O.V.**_

_Phantom went up to the door and opened it. When she opened it she saw Vegeta, Suika, Gohan. Kumiko, Sonic, Neon, and Takanoko. Her ears and tail went up in excitement. She started to speak._

_" Hey guys I'm so happy you could make it!" Phantom said as she let them inside._

_" It's nice of you to have us Phantom." Vegeta said as he looked at Phantom._

_" Vegeta you don't have to be so formal with me and you guys can just call me Kitsune. It means fox in Japanese." Phantom said._

_" Okay, but can we just call you Kit?" Sonic asked Phantom._

_" Sure now all of you have a seat and I'll get the movie and the popcorn." Phantom said as she ran to the kitchen._

_Phantom went into the kitchen and grabbed the movie called, " Scream", and the popcorn. She put the movie in the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and turned off the lights. Phantom than took a seat next to Vegeta. She started the movie and everyone got quite. When the movie reached the part when Scream was chasing a girl all around her house. Phantom got scared and grabbed Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at Phantom in shock. He saw that her eyes were shut, her tail was tucked between he legs, and her ears were down. Vegeta slowly wrapped his arm around Phantom and he pulled her closer to him. After the movie finished everyone sat in a circle and they all started talking. Kumiko than stopped everyone and then sated her idea._

_" Hey do you guys want to play 7 minutes in heaven?" Kumiko asked._

_" Sure." Everyone but Phantom and Vegeta said._

_" Okay than since I had the idea I get to pick the first two. Okay so Suika and Takanoko you have 7 miutes in that closet so make it count." Kumiko said as she showed them to the closet._

_Kumiko than pushed them into the closet and closed the door. Suika turned off the lights and Takanoko moved closer to her. He slowly pushed her up against the wall. Their lips were inches apart until they could feel each others hot breath. Their lips finally touched in a small kiss. Suika than moved back and she started to blush a little. After 3 more minutes Kumiko opened the door to reveal Takanoko with out a shirt and both of them on the floor. They both blushed and than got up. They walked out holding hands and they started to speak._

_" Okay so I now pick Kumiko." Suika said as she pointed at Kumiko._

_" And I pick Gohan." Takanoko said as he put his shirt back on._

_They than pushed Kumiko and Gohan into the closet and they all waited. Phantom was just happy that she was not picked yet. She was also worried because she thought if her and Vegeta did not get pick that he would fall for someone else. After 7 minutes Takanoko opened the door to Gohan and Kumiko kissing against the wall. They came out of the room and they picked Sonic and Neon. After there 7 minutes Gohan opened the door. Sonic was on top of Neon while kissing her on the floor. They got up and they started to talk._

_" Okay now for the last two Kit and Vegeta." Sonic said as he pushed us in the closet._

_" WHAT?!" Phantom yelled as her tail and ears shoot straight up and she had a small blush on her face._

_" You both heard me you have to get in that closet and make out for 7 minutes." Sonic said._

_" Vegeta are you fine with this?" Phantom asked as she looked at him._

_Vegeta than grabbed Phantom by the arm and pulled her into the closet. He closer the door behind them and than looked at Phantom._

_" Vegeta what are you doing?" Phantom asked as she moved against the wall._

_" I just really wanted to enjoy myself." Vegeta said as he moved closer to Phantom._

_" Wait so what are you saying is that you were hoping to get me." Phantom said as Vegeta placed his hand on her cheek._


End file.
